


I Found Her

by theleavesoflorien



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleavesoflorien/pseuds/theleavesoflorien
Summary: Vilde and Eva are left alone at the Kollektiv together with a mysterious young fellow, and fluff and cuteness ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my babes in the [SKAM fam](http://theskamfam.tumblr.com). <3 
> 
> Special thanks to Max, Talya and Daria for your comments and feedback — without you, I don't know whether I would've had the confidence to post this short story. :)

**Friday, 15.39**

When Eva enters the Kollektiv and closes the door behind her, calling a loud “Anybody home?” to announce her arrival, she doesn’t expect to hear the muffled sound of splashing water coming from the bathroom.

“In here, Eva!” Vilde’s voice answers, all cheerful and giggly and unmistakably confirming her position. Eva approaches the bathroom with a curious frown and a grin tugging at her lips, abandoning her shoes and jacket in a pile on the floor and tucking her school books under her arm. At first, she’s blinded by a gush of sunlight seeping out through the gap in the bathroom door, and then— and then her eyes quickly adjust to the bright light in the room, and the warmth in her belly immediately spreads everywhere inside her.

Vilde’s head is popping out from a small opening in the duck-patterned shower curtains Eva has always found mildly horrifying. Judging from the position of her head, she’s clearly sitting in the bath. The smile on her face is even more blinding than the sunlight coming in through the big window on the right, and she’s looking at Eva with something sparkling and expectant in her gorgeous grey eyes.

“Eva, hi! Didn’t know you’d be coming so early!” She sounds overexcited, the _E_ in _Eva_ drawn out and pronounced in a very high pitch.  

“Hi! No, uhm,” Eva stammers with a chuckle, “my last class finished earlier than usual. You know, I’m almost convinced Ms. Solheim has been going to some secret _rendez-vous_. We’ve been finishing early the last couple of classes and her excuses never sound legit.” She laughs breathily, trying to focus on Vilde’s face instead of the rest of her body which is hidden from her gaze.

“Wow, how romantic!” Vilde exclaims in her signature Gossip Voice. “Well, thanks to Ms. Solheim’s secret romantic escapades, you just surprised us having some fun in the bath.”

“Huh? What do you mean, _us_ ?” Eva’s tone is less nonchalant than she would have hoped for, the word _us_ bouncing around uncomfortably in her head.

Vilde stares at her for a second with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion — but then her face lights up again, and she grins at her with a look Eva would describe as almost mischievous.  

“Oh, that’s right, I haven’t told you about my new boyfriend yet! I suppose I should introduce you to each other now. Turn around and close your eyes!” she commands excitedly, already rising herself up in the baththub.

“O…kay…” Eva complies reluctantly in a voice which sounds small and weak to her own ears. When she turns around and finds herself staring at square tiles of a pretty coral hue, she tells herself to calm down and resists the urge to wring her hands nervously.

A couple of seconds later—before the iciness spreading in Eva’s belly has time to overtake too much of the warmth that had previously settled there—, Vilde’s “Okay, you can look now!” resounds energetically from what seems like a short distance, and Eva turns around to find…

Vilde, all soft and glowing, her makeup-free face slightly rosy from the heat and crinkles of laughter dancing around her eyes and nose. Her long hair, so blond it almost looks white in the sunlight bathing the room, is dripping small sparkly droplets on the delicate skin of her clavicle. She has a pink flower-patterned towel tucked under both her arms, and in those arms she’s— holding a tiny, fluffy white ball with two huge green eyes.

A high-pitched squeal escapes Eva’s mouth before she can stop herself, and she covers her mouth with both her hands to hide the goofy smile she can feel spreading and spreading and spreading over her face.

“Oh my gosh, Vilde!” she squeaks. “Fuck, I— I wasn’t expecting this!”

Vilde looks utterly pleased with herself. “Eva,” she announces in a mellow voice, “meet my new boyfie Henri.” She pronounces the name in an emphatically French way ( _an-ree_ ), beaming with the confidence of half a year of French classes under her belt. “I’m babysitting him while Noora, Eskild and Linn are away.”

Eva feels small butterflies fly carelessly inside her stomach, making her feel giddy and more happy than she has in a long time.

“Henri… A cute name, perfect for him. May I touch him?”

“Of course! Try petting him between the ears, he likes that.”   

When Eva runs her fingers through the soft humid fur sticking in all directions, her index finger briefly brushes Vilde’s warm hand. Vilde, instead of flinching away, only smiles brighter at Eva.

“Miaw! Prrprr,” Henri says with lazy enthusiasm, snuggled up comfortably between them.  

* 

**Friday, 18.45**

They’re watching _Pride and Prejudice_ all together — Eva and Vilde with plates drowned in overcooked spaghetti and canned tomato sauce, and Henri with a full bowl of water and a half-full bowl of gourmet salmon kibbles (“biological” and “full of nutrients”) which Eva bought at the closest supermarket half an hour ago.

Vilde is sitting with her back resting on the armrest of the sofa, her two legs lying over Eva’s lap and Henri contentedly perched on her knees. She’s watching Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth kiss on screen. Eva, for her part, is paying no attention to the movie and is busy watching Vilde instead, only mildly aware that her staring might be too obvious. However, the dreamy and longing expression painted on Vilde’s face makes Eva’s fond smile slowly turn sour as she remembers that this used to be a typical I-love-William look and all the unpleasant memories rush back to her.

 _Wilhelm_ , Eva thinks with a bitterness and resentment that make snakes of guilt coil uncomfortably inside her belly.

“Eva, don’t you find this incredibly romantic?” Vilde exclaims suddenly, her head turning to Eva to watch her reaction. Eva feels her cheeks heat up as she realises she’s just been caught red-handed, but Vilde simply fixes her with something kind and curious in her eyes.

“Ehm… Yes! Yes, they are,” she answers awkwardly. “We’d all like to find our own Mr. Darcy, wouldn’t we?”

Vilde’s left hand reaches for Henri and starts stroking his fur, making the concert of vibrations intensify even more, and she flashes a dashing smile at Eva without ever looking away. Eva feels herself gulp.

Vilde’s gaze is playful— and also perhaps expectant?—when she finally says:

“To be honest, I’d prefer to find myself a Charlotte to spend the rest of my life with.”

*

**Friday, 23.03**

Eva sighs and sinks deeper into the mattress of Noora’s bed. The warmth surrounding her on all sides makes her head fuzzy and heavy, as though bathed in a sea of cotton — a feeling accentuated by the heat emanating from Henri, who is dozing on a pillow with his small head resting against Eva’s.

“Can you believe we’re in bed at 11 PM on a Friday night, Vilde?” Eva giggles. “We’re getting old, I’m tellin’ you.”

“Honestly, Eva, what would you like to stay up for?” Vilde asks with a mocking smile.

The cocoon surrounding her and the hazy contentedness overpowering her brain melt the remnants of her restraints away, and Eva murmurs, her left hand delicately touching the fabric of Vilde’s pyjamas under the thick duvet covering them both:

“I don’t know. Just spend some more time with you — and Henri, of course,” she adds quickly, surprised to hear a slight tremor in her own voice.

She carefully turns her head towards Vilde until her left cheek is resting on the pillow she’s sharing with Henri. Vilde mirrors this movement at the same moment, so that both girls end up almost nose-to-nose. Two glittering moons are suddenly peering right through Eva with infinite tenderness, and the sweet ghost of a mint-tasting breath is brushing her lips—

—and penetrating her mouth ever so softly as Vilde crosses the unbearable distance between them and presses her lips against Eva’s, breathing in audibly through her nose. Fireworks explode in every corner of Eva and, before her brain can start analysing the situation, her body responds instinctively and wraps itself around Vilde, closer and closer and closer.

One of her hands strokes Vilde’s milky skin between her shirt and shorts while the other cups her chin, jaw and cheek as if to commit every detail of the beautiful face to memory. She can feel Vilde’s warm arm envelop her and curl around her shoulder, drawing Eva in — and then the kiss deepens until their breasts press against each other and Vilde, her tongue sliding between Eva’s lips, makes a low whimper down her throat.

“MIAW!” a loud plaintive voice cries abruptly, making both girls jump as though woken up by a gunshot.

For a moment, Eva and Vilde just stare at each other panting and wide-eyed, their bodies still entangled (and Eva’s right hand, to her own surprise, resting on Vilde’s thigh under the elastic of her shorts).

“Prrrrrrruuuu,” Henri drawls, sounding rather exasperated and reprimanding as he jumps off the bed to show his indignation.

Then the two girls spontaneously explode in a concert of laughter, their tight embrace quickly turning into a lazy tickling contest. Many giggles, high-pitched screams and _STOP!_ s later, Eva is crowned victorious and finds herself straddling Vilde’s waist, arms on either side of her chest.

Her laughter dies in her throat as she makes eye contact with Vilde, suddenly feeling the iciness of uncertainty and doubt tear at her stomach again. Is this okay? Is Vilde going to regret what just happened? Should Eva jus—

“I lied earlier,” Vilde interrupts her train of thought in a voice more vulnerable, more raw than Eva has ever heard before. Her bright eyes, full of stars and earnest promises as big as the world, call to her.

“I found my Charlotte the day I met you.”


End file.
